Follow Your Heart or Follow Your Brain?
by Harry Artemis Jackson
Summary: What if Taub had followed his heart instead of following his brain? Alternate ending to Season 8, Episode 6: Parents. Oneshot


**A/N: I know I've been absent from the world of fanfiction for a while now, and I really should be working on Artemis Fowl Hits America instead of some random oneshot, but this was begging to be written. And I know this episode is 10 months old, but when you have parents that record everything instead of watching it live... Yeah, I only watched it last week. So yeah. **

**This is based off of Season 8, Episode 6: Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show House or any of its characters or plotlines.**

* * *

What if Taub decided to follow his heart instead of his brain?

"So, what's wrong with me?" Ben Parker asked Taub.

"Well," began Taub, "you have Syphilis." He paused, waiting to see Ben's reaction. Did Ben know what Syphilis was?

"Wait. You can get that wi-without having s-sex?" The moment of truth. Should he tell Ben about his dad? Or should he improvise, saving him from the horrible reality? He knew what House would do. But was that what he wanted to do? He had to decide, and quickly.

"No, Ben, you can't. You can't get Syphilis without having sex."

"Then how... What?" Ben's face was a mask of confusion. He looked to his mom. Tears were streaming down her face. Sobs wracked her body. Ben's step-dad had his head in his hands.

"Tell him," Ben's mom sobbed. "He needs to know." Ben turned to Taub expectantly.

"Ben... Your father isn't dead," Taub said gently. "Your mother believed it would be best for you if you didn't know him."

"What?!" Ben exclaimed. "How could it possibly be better for me not to know him? He is my IDOL!" His face was an insanely bright red. The boy was getting torn apart inside, thought Taub. And he hasn't heard the worst yet. What have I done?

"And I HATE that he's your idol! He was a drunk. Hell, what am I saying? He still is a drunk!" Ben's mother stood up.

"How would YOU know? You're the one who's been pretending he DIED of melanoma for over ten years!" Ben isn't crying, noticed Taub. Although he probably will be when he hears the rest.

" You don't know what's best for you. I know what's best for you!" Ben's mother was screaming now.

"Do you? Do you really? Because I'm starting to think you don't! And I still don't understand what this has to do with me having a sexually transmitted disease while I'm still a freakin' VIRGIN!" He turned towards Taub again."Well, I'm waiting."

Taub took a deep breath. He couldn't turn back now; the damage was done. "Ben, your father sexually molested you. I'm so sorry." The room fell silent except for the sound of Ben's mom crying.

"What?!" The sobs began, just as Taub knew they would. "What are you saying? That my dad RAPED ME? How the hell do I not remember that? I think I'd remember being raped, don't you?"

"You were so young, Ben. So young. You didn't seem to understand what had happened. But when I saw that... That liquid on your shirt, I knew." Ben's mother walked over to the bed, and began stroking her son's head. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Taub cleared his throat. "Um, I take this as my cue to leave. That is, if you don't need me anymore."

Ben's mother shook her head. "You may leave, Dr. Taub. You have been a great help." Taub walked out of the room, leaving Ben crying in his mother's arms. I don't think I made the right decision, he thought. And I can never fix it.

* * *

Taub met up with House in his office. "I told him," said Taub shakily.

"Did you now?" asked House. "And?"

"And I wish I hadn't. I destroyed that boy's whole world. I could have lied to him. But... I felt like I just HAD to tell him. Now, I'm not so sure." Taub sat, putting his head in his hands.

"Taub, Taub, Taub. I left the decision to you, hoping you would make the right choice and learn something about parenting. Your heart was saying "Tell him!" but your brain was saying "Lie! Lie and let him be happy! Let him treasure his father's memory!" You followed your heart, and ignored your brain." House paused. Taub looked up at him. House wasn't done yet.

"And this all gets back to what I was saying earlier. All parents mess up all children. Do you know why, Taub? It's because they think with their hearts, and NOT their brains."

Taub thought of Sophia and Sophie. He couldn't let Sophia move away. And that was following both his brain AND his heart.

House looked Taub in the eyes. And Taub, for once, felt like thanking his unbearable boss. He almost did. Almost. House didn't need the inflated ego. Anyway, House knew. House always knew.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was short, and not really necessary, but my mind wouldn't rest until it had been written. Review? Oh, and I haven't seen past this point, so no spoilers! But review anyway, I've never written a House fic before.**


End file.
